Influenza is a respiratory disease that spreads through the respiratory system of people and animals (birds, pigs, dogs, horses, etc.) by the influenza virus. Human influenza occurs in the 10-20% of the world population annually and becomes epidemic every year worldwide due to its high contagiousness. Symptoms of influenza include high fever, headache, muscle aches, inflammation of the throat, pain, respiratory diseases such as cough, etc. In severe cases, influenza can cause death in elderly people, people with chronic diseases, and the like.
If influenza infection is suspected, it should be promptly treated to prevent dangerous situations and prevent influenza from spreading to other people. Currently, oseltamivir phosphate (Tamiflu) is mainly used for the treatment of influenza infection, and virus mutants showing resistance to oseltamivir have been increasing in recent years.
Methods for distinguishing viruses have been reported in a number of publications. For example, Marin M J et al. disclosed a method for distinguishing between human influenza virus and avian influenza virus. However, an effective method has not yet been developed which can determine whether or not patients suspected to have influenza infection would be infected with an oseltamivir-resistant virus.